Love or Hate me its still obession
by Goddess of the Nightly Moon
Summary: YYHINU CROSSOVER Kagome was kicked out by her mother to live with her grandmother, only for her to find out some suprising information about her. KAGHIEI PARING READ STORY SUCK AT SUMMURY
1. Chapter 1

1Ok don't kill me please...it is a new story I know I know I WILL UPDATE Broken Lips VERY SOON!!!!!!!!! I just had an idea for this story I know I complain a lot about REVIEWS but it allows me to know that you are reading my stories, plus good ones make me wanna write more.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

"Talking"

'_Though_t'

**Telepathic Talking**

_Flash backs_

On with the story

_Flashback:_

_The summer had just started and the daughters of the Higurashi's ran off to play at the park across from the shrine they had grown up in. Kikyo Higurashi 6 was the angel of the family with straight brown hair and small calculating eyes. Today she wore a red and white summer dress with a pair of red sandals. She brushed her hair to the side of her shoulder reveling a necklace, the chain looked to be made out of small shards of a hard material, like bone. At the end was a broken jewel the color of a pale purple lilac. Kagome Higurashi the other daughter of the small clan. She like her sister was 6, but instead of having straight hair her's was wild with a small curl at the ends, the color of the night sky. Though she and her sisters eye color were the same color, Kagomes held only warmth and innocents. Instead of a sun dress she wore a long baggy blue shirt and slightly too long jeans that covered her bare feet she was fat for a child of her age and got picked on a lot for it. Like her sister she too had a necklace that matched but her jewel was a pale pink, seeming to glow in the sunlight._

_The sisters ran into the park it soon filled with child's laughter. "Come on kikyo" Called out Kagome as she ran towards the swings. "Lets swing high and see if we can reach the sky" Kikyo smiled and ran after her sister, plopping down on to the swing next to Kagome she kicked off . "WEE" she yelled feeling the wind brush through her hair. "Bet I can beat you Kagome"_

"_NU-HUH" came Kagomes reply as she kicked off higher then her sister. The soon were in a contest who could get higher then the other._

_Soon pink and orange streaked through the sky "Come on Kag we got to go mama's going to be mad if we don't." Kikyo said to her stopping the swing and hopping off of it, dusting her dress down. Brown eyes stared at brown. "Alright Kiky" Kagome said hoping off and grabbing her sisters hand. They soon started to walk back to the familys home, the smell of food greeting there nose as soon as they stepped foot on the property._

_Entering the house they ran into the kitchen to see there mother standing over the table tears streaming down her face. "Whats wrong mama" the girls asked in unions. Kira turned around and looked at her daughters "Kagome go and pack your bags you are going to go and live with grandma" Her voice hold sadness as she stared at her fat daughter. Kagome tilted her head in confusion. "But why Ma..." "I SAID GO AND PACK" Kira snapped at her. Kagome whimpered and nodded her head. Kagome ran up the steps and began to pack a small bag taking what she would need, not knowing how long she would be staing. By the time she was finished the door bell had rung and her mother was calling for her. _

_Running down the steps she held the black bag close to her and hugged Kikyo they silently promised to always meet up again. Kira looked at Kagome and kissed her forehead and shooed her out into the arms of her Grandmother._

End flashback

It had been eleven long years since Kagome was tossed out of her home and into the house of her Grandmother. She had lost all the weight she had when she was 6 she stood straight at 5'7 with the same black hair from her childhood, though it had grown past her bum. Instead of brown eyes she wore red contacts. The harshness of her mother turned Kagome into a careless person, her grandmother teaching her the ways of the shrine. Also she found out of her blood, something her and Kikyo's mother never told them. They held a demonic blood something rare and forbidden. Kagome was both miko and fire demon. Kikyo miko and Ice demon.

END OF CHAPPIE ONE

so what did you think???????????

REVEIW

Idk what to think of this though the PARING WILL BE KAG/HIEI

I love this paring so deal and let me know DON'T FLAME TO MUCH Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here is #2

I don't own anything

Kagome sat in the dinning room of her grandmothers it had been the same day her mother tossed her out of the house eleven years ago. A small frown was placed on her lips, she held sadness in her eyes as she stared at her food that was getting cold. "Kagome, ye best be off you will see ye sister today for thee first time" Her grandmother said softly picking up the half eaten plate.

Kagome turned her head and nodded her head, smiling she stood up and kissed her grandmothers cheek and began to climb the stairs to her room. The necklace still hung on her neck, but the small jew lost its glow it seemed to be dull and lifeless like its owner. Shaking her head she moved to get dress. "Hmm well seeing Kiki will be a nice change knowing Kira she has grown up to be preppy. "We are forbidden blood" the statement she spat out "Forbidden because we are mixed with holy as well as evil" Kagome took in a calming breath and tossed on a form fitting red shirt, showing off her breast and flat stomach. She then pulled on a micro mini black skirt and a pair of thigh high fish net stocking. To top off her look she placed on 6in platform heels.

Giving her self a look over in the mirror she smiled and picked up her keys and moved down the stairs once more. "See ya" she said walking out the door and into her car.

**Ok really short I know but the next two or three will be REVIEW LOVE YOU**


	3. Chapter 3

Here's #3

I don't own anything

Kagome drove down the street music filling the car, she tapped her steering wheel in the same tune as the beat of the drums. Her eyes scanned the road as she drove on, the cars zig-zaged around the street. Smiling she saw the school a few feet of head of her, the student population on the streets ran to the prison.

Tossing on her indicator she pulled into the parking lot of the school. She growled looking at the people that noticed her car pull into a parking spot. 'What the fuck you looking at' she growled in her mind. Taking a breath she new she had changed from the innocent girl of 6 to the demonic hell angel that sat in the car. Turning off the car she opened the door and stepped out, a few whistles were thrown her way but she ignored them. Her nose twitched as she tried to locate her sister. The smells of demons swam around the building almost causing her to gag. 'Filthy beast' she snorted in her mind. Tossing her hair back she noticed a sweet pure scent 'Kiki' she said softly and moved in the direction of her lost sister.

Kikyo had just arrived at school and noticed that her friends were around the giant oak tree. "Hey" she said walking up to them her voice level as her brown eyes swept over the group, she received the normal greeting's. Inu-yasha looped his arms around her waist pulling her to his rock hard chest. "Hey babe" he said and kissed her cheek, before letting her go.

Smiling she stood up and brushed down her white dress which ended at her thighs. Red heels adorned her feet. She looked simple and sluttish at the same time, Kira her mother had made sure Kikyo would be able to snag some one rich.

The sight of kikyo made Kagome turn her nose up in disgust. But she shook her head and walked her way up to the group under the tree. Hiei and Yusuke were the first one to notice the dark goddess first. There mouths hung open only slightly as not to draw attention to them. Hiei being the first one to recover tensed feeling her aura 'Forbidden' he thought to himself as he noticed she walkeed up behind kik-ho.

"Kikyo" Kagome said from behind her sister, "Yea" Kikyo replied turning around to gasp at what she saw. Kikyo's mind swirled around with thoughts, her eyes holding only shock as they stared at her sister. "My...my god Kagome" she said.


End file.
